


Empirical Data

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Pining, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Oliver is pining and questioning. Percy knows how to find a solution... in the Prefects' bathroom.





	Empirical Data

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)
> 
> This is my first time writing Percy/Oliver. Sorry if the sex is a little clunky - I don't have the knack for writing it like others do, but hopefully practice will make perfect at some point in the future. 
> 
> If you have tag suggestions, I'm all ears!

Percy flinched when the magazine flew past his head. “Excuse you! I’m sitting here,” he said, not looking up from the Ancient Runes texts spread out on his bed.

Oliver, in the next bed over, huffed a sigh into his pillow. “Sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Clearly.” Percy peered over the side of the bed to see the Quidditch magazine on the floor. He made a mental note of the odd behavior as a flick of his wand sent the magazine floating to Oliver’s bedside table. “Is something wrong?” He rearranged the rune tiles again, hoping a new arrangement would yield a more coherent translation.

The other bed was silent for long enough that Percy thought he wasn’t going to get an answer. “I think - I’m just having trouble with something.”

“Mm, anything I can help you with? Is it homework?”

Olive rolled off his bed and began to pace the room, tossing a quaffle between his hands. “Percy, we’ve only been here two days. I can assure you, you’re the only one working on homework.”

Percy’s back stiffened. “Well, I don’t want to get behind, do I? I’ve got a lot on my plate this year, with our NEWTs and being Head Boy. I can’t afford to laze about like others in our year.” Just to annoy Oliver, Percy blew raspberries in his direction. 

“I’m not lazing about! I was resting after an intensive workout!” 

Percy’s smile was a small one, but he saw from the corner of his eye how it made Oliver relax. They both knew NEWTs were not going to take a large part in Oliver’s future, but that didn’t stop Percy from teasing him about it. “So if it’s not school, what is it then?”

When he didn’t look like he was going to answer, again, Percy went back to his runes texts. He pinched his lower lip while he compared the two dictionaries with his textbook. Why didn’t the translators come to the same conclusions? He sighed and looked up at Oliver, only to find him staring at Percy.

The intensity made Percy collect his notes. Things looked serious with Oliver and distractions wouldn’t do. “Everything all right?” He tucked his notes into his textbook to use as a bookmark and set it aside.

“Yeah, actually…” Oliver threw the quaffle high in the air and caught it. “It’s personal.” He looked over at Percy, who nodded. A six year friendship could handle personal. “All right, so sometimes when I’m reading my Quidditch magazines... “ He tossed the quaffle to his bed, and then sat gingerly on Percy’s bed. The weight of his body made the rune stones slide into his hip. Without a thought, Percy swiped his hand under Oliver’s hip and down his thigh to collect them all. Oliver leapt up as though burned. “Oi! Hands!”

“Erm, all right?” Percy stared down at the runes in confusion. Oliver was back on his bed, his knees drawn up tight to his chest, avoiding Percy’s eye. “What was that?”

“Sorry, sorry, it took me by surprise is all…” Oliver shook his head. “You know what, never mind. I think the moment’s lost.”

“What moment? What is happening?”

“Nothing! Nothing is happening! Just… it’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?” Oliver nodded into his knees, still avoiding Percy’s eye. “Fine. Then I’m getting in the shower.” Percy stacked his books on his trunk and headed to their bathroom. Perhaps a little time alone would perk Oliver up and he could explain whatever it was that Percy was missing. He _hated_ missing something.

The shower did much to calm him, which is why he preferred taking them at night before bed. As he finished drying his body, he heard the door open. He scrubbed at his hair with the towel, but paused when he heard a sharp gasp. Peering through the towel, he found a red-faced Oliver staring with his mouth hanging open.

A beat later, Oliver yelled, “What are you - you’re - naked, Percy!” He turned his back to Percy and gripped his bundle of clothes tighter to his abdomen.

Percy looked down at himself, confused once again. And a little self-conscious. Over the summer they’d visited Bill in Egypt and Percy had gotten a pretty bad sunburn, despite his mother’s numerous sunblock charms. It was only recently the tomato red and ugly peeling had healed and his regular pale skin re-emerged.

He scrambled into his pyjama bottoms, flustered all over again by Oliver being upset. “Of course I’m naked, I was just in the shower! _Someone_ made me put away my homework for no reason so I was still thinking about it when I came in here. Sorry I took so long!” He threw his towel at Oliver’s back. “What is your fucking problem all of a sudden?”

“It’s not - I don’t have a problem!” Oliver yelled, turning to Percy once more. His eyes were drawn to Percy’s striped pyjamas and Percy wished desperately that they weren’t Charlie’s cast-offs. Charlie was shorter and wider than him, so the pants were both too short in the leg and too wide in the waist. They hung low on his hips, but he was afraid another charm to take them in would crumble the seams entirely. 

Oliver elbowed his way past Percy and straight into the shower stall. He dumped his bundle of clothes over the curtain to land on the floor. His shirt soon followed, and then his joggers. Percy picked everything up off the floor and hung the clothes from the hooks next to the shower.

“You didn’t freak out this much even the first time you saw me naked back in first year. Should I be worried about you?”

There was an angry gurgling sound from the shower. “Of course not. It’s fine.”

“Oliver, I’ve seen your naked arse a hundred times over the years and suddenly you’re undressing inside the shower? You’ve seen me naked a hundred times and suddenly you’re clutching your pearls about it? Just how stupid do you think I am?”

“For the love of - can you please stop talking about being naked?” His words were muffled, as though he’d pressed his face to the tiles. 

“Fine, Aunt Muriel, no more nakedness.” Percy made a face at the curtain, even if Oliver couldn’t see him. “Just go on being weird and eventually I’ll find a pattern.” He pulled his toothbrush from the cup by the sink and turned on the tap.

“I’m not - it’s - I’m… I’m kind of struggling. With a thing.”

“Yes, I got that,” Percy said with a mouthful of toothpaste.

“That stuff is gross. You should use a charm.”

“Mum says - “

“Your mum lied to you. She just didn’t want to charm seven mouths clean twice a day. Much easier on her to lie about the charms damaging your teeth as you age so you’ll brush your own teeth.”

Percy spat the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed out his mouth. “I’m not having this argument again. Either spill it about what’s bothering you, or I’m leaving.” He leaned back against the sink, arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s not so simple…” The sound of the water changed as Oliver stilled in the shower.

“An analogy then. Give me something to work with here. It’s about Quidditch?” he asked, thinking of the tossed magazine.

“Sometimes, when I’m looking through a Quidditch magazine... I think maybe… I don’t really like the style of broom I’m used to.” Oliver gargled more water and spat it against the wall. “I think I’m losing my brand loyalty, if you catch my drift. Been thinking about a new style altogether.”

Perhaps girl trouble, Percy concluded. He was only recently freed from his own girl trouble. One second he was searching the platform to brag to Penelope about being Head Boy, and the next she was calmly informing him she didn't have time for a relationship any longer. Her NEWTs were too important. Ha, as if they weren't important to Percy too! Whatever, he didn't need her anyway.

But it still stung.

“Choosing a new broomstick shouldn’t be hard. You just need to pare down the options. Gather a little empirical data, and a solution will present itself easily enough.”

A breathy laugh came from the shower. “Empirical data?”

“Yes. Run a few experiments.” Percy pulled his shirt on and did up the three out five buttons that remained on the shirt. He rolled his sleeves to his elbows so it wouldn’t be obvious the sleeves were too short. He tugged the hem down but it only just barely reached his waistband. Fuck, he needed new pyjamas. This was just ridiculous. “What sort of features are you looking for?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even know if I _should_ shop around. People will talk, you know?”

Percy leaned back against the sink and crossed his arms, considering the different girls that fawned over Oliver. It might be difficult to pick one without offending the others. “Hmm… well it’ll be easy enough to gather data even without picking one style in particular. There’s a good selection of brooms here at school, between all the students. You could easily work in questions about speed or endurance on different models.”

“Yes…” Oliver sighed. His words were muffled again, and Percy could tell by the sound of the water that he wasn’t moving much. What was he doing in there?

“Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Yes… just… keep talking…”

Percy shrugged and considered the root of the problem. But there wasn’t much he knew about girls. Penny was his first girlfriend and there hadn’t been much intimacy there.

“It seems to me that you’re an exceptional flyer. And that any broom you decide to get will work well for you. If there’s one you already have in mind, I say go for it. Take the chance. It’s just for this year anyway, right? Next year you’ll be flying pro Quidditch and be so famous that the broom situation will be something else altogether, won’t it?”

“Oh,” Oliver huffed. His voice dropped. “Yeah, famous. I hadn’t really thought that far ahead.”

Had Percy said something wrong? Playing professional Quidditch was Oliver’s lifelong dream. Anyone that spoke to him for more than a minute knew it. Maybe he was worried about what fame would do to his relationship. “You know, you’ll still be able to fly your old broom outside of practices and in the off-season, right? You don’t have to fly the one kind of broom all the time.”

“Right, I suppose not.” Percy heard the cap of the shampoo bottle pop open. “I just need to think on it some more.”

“Well let me know if I can be of any further help.”

\--------

Percy trudged up the last set of stairs towards Gryffindor tower. He wished he could pass these late night patrols off to someone else, but as Head Boy it was his responsibility. And one he took very seriously. Unfortunately it didn’t leave him as much time for homework as he would have liked.

The common room was empty of all but the fifth and seventh years at this time of night. Both groups were bogged down with too much homework and not enough hours in the day, and they were routinely the last to leave each night. Percy joined Oliver and their dorm mates Christopher and Wendell at a table.

“What are we on tonight, lads?” Percy asked as he sat.

“Charms,” Christopher replied, looking up from the text he was sharing with Oliver. “But we’re nearly done for the night.”

“Already?” Percy mentally sighed and pulled his books from his bag. Another night studying alone. Moments like this made him miss Penelope more than he thought he would. “Find anything of interest?”

“Here, you can skim this, but it’s mostly what was in the lecture.” Wendell handed over a library book that had definitely seen better days. He stretched and yawned loudly. “I’m done. I cannot give any more fucks about any of this shit.”

Christopher stood and also began gathering his things. “We are six days into September, Wendell. You might need to dig deep and try and find a fuck or two to sustain you through the next few months.” He swung his bag onto his shoulder. “You coming, Oliver?”

“Nah, I’m going to keep Percy company for a bit.” He waved off the two boys.

Percy adjusted his glasses with a small smile. “If you’re done with Charms, we can move on to something else. I can always do this later.”

“Yeah, I was actually having trouble with silent conjuring, if you don’t mind switching to Transfiguration.”

There was a brief silence while they cleared the table. Percy looked over the book Wendell had given him before putting it in his bag. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here. To help you with Charms.”

“It’s all right. Wendell and Chris talked me through some things.” His smile was loose and easy as always.

Still, Percy felt guilty for missing their study session. For the past few years, as Oliver’s importance to the Gryffindor Quidditch team had grown, he’d leaned on Percy more and more to keep him up to speed in their classes. It was this contribution to their House’s success that kept the other Gryffindors from teasing Percy excessively. And now he was letting Oliver down.

“Besides,” Oliver continued with a wink, “now they’re gone and it can just be us. Without interference.”

“Just us?” Why did that come out as a question?

Oliver looked over his shoulder at Ron, Hermione, and Harry still lingering in their corner. “Yeah.” His voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned in to Percy. “Listen, this is great, because I wanted to talk to you. About… the broom thing?”

Percy nodded, eager to put the mystery to bed. Oliver was a steady bloke, and the odd behavior of the last week had set Percy on edge. 

“Yeah so… it’s actually…” he licked his lips. Wide, luminous brown eyes searched Percy’s face. “I fancy someone,” Oliver whispered.

“Oh,” Percy said with a chuckle. “Of course. I was worried it was something serious.” His laughter died at Oliver’s frown. “Is it someone unsuitable? It’s not Aurora Simms, is it? Because never mind she’s a Slytherin, I think Marcus Flint will declare outright war if you steal his girl.”

“No, Percy! It’s - “ his tongue darted out again, and this time Percy felt a warm shiver. Percy licked his own lips, and felt a dip in his stomach as Oliver’s gaze dropped to his mouth. 

“Oi, Oliver!”

Both boys jumped at Harry’s interruption. Oliver smiled, “Harry. Off to bed, then?”

“Er, yeah… but I wanted to ask about Quidditch practice. I can’t make all three next week.”

“Didn’t actually _read_ the announcement, did you.” Harry looked over his shoulder at the announcement board. Oliver continued, “Because you’re only meant to be at one of them, so we can run drills and I can see how you’ve fared over the summer. Got it? You’re on Wednesday.”

“Oh, right then. Sorry to have bothered. Good night then. Percy,” he added, nodding in Percy’s direction.

Ron and Hermione followed him out, leaving Percy and Oliver alone in the common room. Percy fiddled with his glasses, and hoped Oliver would spill about who he fancied. But it was another moment lost, because Oliver stood with a sigh.

“I suppose it’s later than I thought. I better get going if I want to shower before bed. You mind?”

Percy stared down at his books, to avoid begging for a name. “Er, no. I’m going to at least look over my notes for lessons tomorrow before heading up.”

“All right then,” Oliver said. He patted Percy on the back. “Don’t stay up too late.”

\--------

Percy said a cheerful goodbye to Penelope outside of the Transfiguration classroom. Despite all reason, they had managed to stay friends post-break-up, leading Percy to conclude her final assessment of their relationship had been accurate. Theirs was more of an academic partnership than romantic liaison. And revising together without the added pressure of intimacy made them both more productive.

Still, he rather missed the occasional snog.

Shrugging it off, he sat down at his shared desk and began to unpack. Oliver, sitting on top of their desk, waggled his eyebrows with a smile. “So, was Penny begging you to take her back?”

Percy snorted, “Not hardly. She wanted to let me know the Ancient Runes study group had to meet a little late tomorrow.” He set his bag on the floor and lined up his quills neatly. “That ship has most definitely sailed.”

“Mm, good to know.” Oliver hopped off the table and took his seat. 

The tone struck Percy as odd. Another odd thing to add to the list of odd behaviors from Oliver Wood in the past week or so. The ‘new broom’ analogy, fancying someone… someone perhaps unsuitable. Because it was Percy’s ex-girlfriend?

“Oliver,” Percy whispered, “is Penny the girl you fancy?”

Oliver’s laugh took Percy by surprise. “No! It’s... ” he smiled down at his desk and finished softly, “he’s a Gryffindor.”

“A Gryffindor?” Percy said mostly to himself. There was not a single girl in all of Gryffindor that wouldn’t love to hook up with their Quidditch Captain. Why hadn’t Oliver made a move yet? “Wait…” he turned wide eyes on Oliver, “ _He_?”

“Yes.” Oliver’s voice dropped so low, Percy had to lean in even closer. “One particular Gryffindor boy is driving me mad.” He felt the light graze of Oliver’s lips on his ear. “But I don’t even know - “

“Gentlemen,” Professor McGonagall interrupted. “Something you wish to share with the rest of the class?”

Percy jerked back to his seat, his face flushing red. “No, Professor. My apologies, we didn’t realize class had started yet.” He adjusted his quills and ink bottle, then nervously tugged at his glasses. The odd flutter in his belly was back and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

A new broom indeed. At last he understood why Oliver was having so much trouble and behaving so oddly. Didn’t know… didn’t know what? If he was really gay? If the other boy was gay too? Well, at least now he had something concrete to work with.

\--------

Percy had no patrols on Thursday, and the whole of the weekend ahead of him to catch up on homework. Ravenclaws booked the Quidditch pitch on Thursdays so Oliver wouldn’t be flying, and he certainly wasn’t working on homework if Percy wasn’t. The small window between dinner and curfew was plenty of time to put his plan into action.

“I’m going to the prefects’ bath. You should come with me.” Percy dug through the trunk at the end of his bed.

Oliver looked up from his Quidditch playbook. “I should - what?”

“The prefects’ bath. We haven’t been yet this term and I could use a long soak. From the way you’re frowning at your playbook, I think you could too.” Percy pulled his pyjamas and a clean robe out of his trunk. He stuffed them into his empty bag. 

Standing, Oliver rubbed his palms on his joggers. “Percy, we can’t just…”

“Sure we can. We did all the time last year. Come on! We don’t have all night!”

Oliver stood undecided, eyes darting around the room, then settling on Percy’s bag. “I don’t know…”

“I’ve been thinking about your broom problem and I have a solution.” He pushed his glasses up his nose. “So are you interested, or not?”

“Yeah…” Oliver licked his lips and ruffled his hair. “Yeah, okay. Just let me - “ he scrambled around, tossing clothes about until he found his pyjamas.

Percy held out his bag. “Put them in here.”

Oliver shuffled over, standing close enough their feet were touching. “Percy…” he whispered. “Are you sure about this? Even after I told you...”

“Absolutely. Have I ever steered you wrong?” Percy led the way out of the common room. He waited until they were in relative isolation on the stairs before sharing his plan. “I believe my initial assessment was correct and what you need is more empirical data. And yet, I understand the difficulties you must be encountering to gather the correct information.”

Along the way, Oliver lost his stiff hesitancy. He walked with his hands in his robe pockets, smiling down the corridor as he listened.

“You said you weren’t certain yet, and I assumed you meant about yourself. So it seems to me you first need to establish your own position before approaching another bloke. Right, so I think the solution is an obvious one. _Squeaky clean_ ,” he said to the door. It opened and he entered first. “We’re going to snog.”

Oliver stopped dead in the hall. Percy had to grab the door to keep it from slamming in his face. “We’re going to what now?”

He pulled Oliver into the bathroom and let the door close behind him. Percy locked the door and tossed his bag onto the nearby bench. “We’re going to kiss.” He pushed his glass up his nose. “You need to kiss another bloke to see if it’s really what you want before you can approach this boy you fancy, right?”

“Y-you want - you can’t be serious!” Oliver’s face flushed a deep red and he turned to the door.

Percy grabbed his arm before he could flee the room. “Oliver! You can’t leave! I’ve been thinking about it since Transfiguration.” He pulled him to the bench and they both sat. Oliver flinched when their thighs bumped, but Percy ignored it. “Look, you need someone you trust to experiment with. Someone that won’t go blabbing about it to everyone, and yet will still be considerate of your feelings. And somewhere we won’t be interrupted.” He gestured to the room at large.

Oliver shook his head, staring at the large, empty pool. “This isn’t going to work, Percy.” He dropped his head into his hands with a small moan.

“Of course it will. Come on. Stop being a ninny.” Percy pulled his glasses off and tucked them into the front pocket of his bag. He stood to pull his robe off. Standing in his pants, he considered the tense form next to him. “Look, I’ll even transfigure my pants so you don’t have to see me naked.” A tap of his wand and his pants lengthened and loosened into a pair of plain black swim trunks.

That didn’t seem to calm Oliver as much as he thought it would, given the way his mouth hung open in mild shock. His eyes coasted up and down Percy’s body, and for a moment Percy thought he really was going to flee. 

Maybe this plan was worthless after all. Feeling exposed, he wrapped his arms around his waist and tried not to let his disappointment show. “Are things really going to change so much between us?”

Oliver shook his head, eyes softening as he smiled. “Of course not.” Slowly he stood and began to unbutton his robe.

“Good, I’ll get the taps started.” Percy touched a golden tap with his wand, then every third one around the pool until a wide variety of foam, oil, and water were running. He slipped into the welcoming water with a soft sigh. Oh how he had missed this!

There was a wild splash when Oliver jumped in, surfacing with a grin. “Race you to the end!” he yelled.

They swam to the deep end of the pool, a tradition of theirs since fifth year when they first started coming here. It wasn’t really a race any longer, more of a leisurely swim that let them explore the different textures of the liquids that filled the pool. Percy loved the foam that made him extra buoyant. Oliver liked the scented oils. They both liked the potion that sent a jet of bubbles along their skin. There were too many taps for Percy to bother memorizing their contents so each bath was a unique experience.

Oliver, of course, reached the other end first. He laughingly pulled Percy up when he missed the ledge and slipped back under the water. “All right there?”

Percy coughed and wiped his eyes clear. “Lovely.”

“You’ve missed a -” Oliver swiped a bit of foam from Percy’s forehead.

“Hold on.” Percy dunked himself again, this time on purpose, to clear his face. He ran his hands over his curls, smoothing the water and foam away. “Better?”

“Yeah, better.” Oliver didn’t quite meet his eyes. “Are you sure about this, Percy?”

“Of course I am. I’ve given it a lot of thought.” He frowned, and out of habit went to adjust his glasses, and of course found nothing but his face. He rubbed his eye, feeling ridiculous about ambushing his friend with this plan. “I thought you’d appreciate having a test subject, but of course I can’t make you if you think I’m unsuitable. I mean, I know I don’t have a lot of experience but I’ll admit to being curious -” 

The sudden press of Oliver’s lips cut off his babbling. With a muffled groan, Oliver cupped Percy’s cheeks as he slid his tongue along Percy’s lips. Percy opened to the hot swipe of Oliver’s tongue.

If he thought it was going to be anything like kissing Penelope, then this was serendipity in its purest form. An unexpected, happy surprise. Oliver’s mouth moved with a ferocity that bordered on painful. His fingers dug into Percy’s hair before one moved to his neck to tilt his head back more. The other coasted down his ribs and around his waist to pull their bodies closer together, which was difficult while bobbing in the water. The combination of steamy water and the hard press of Oliver’s fingers had Percy’s thoughts scattering.

He moaned into Percy’s mouth and nipped gently at his lips. Moving along Percy’s jaw to his ear, he licked the outer shell and said, “Your fucking _mouth_ Percy…” The hand around his waist tightened. “I have to… _fuck_... talk to me. Tell me what you’re feeling.” 

Where to begin? With the hard press of Oliver’s cock into his hip? Or the heat that coursed through him when Oliver took himself in hand and began stroking quickly. He sucked hard on Percy’s neck. “Tell me, Percy.”

“I - it’s - it’s so much _more_ than I thought.” He shivered as Oliver licked at his neck. His fingers ran through Oliver’s hair. “You - you kiss me like - like a banquet to devour.”

“Yes…”

“And your hands. It’s like they’re everywhere.” Oliver growled and both hands ran down Percy’s back, over his arse. “The heat of them, mixed with the water. I feel you everywhere.” Percy slipped off the ledge but Oliver pulled him back in, the crash of their bodies made Percy wrap a leg around Oliver’s waist.

“Oh fuck yes!” Oliver sighed, and kissed Percy again. This time Percy was ready for it and opened eagerly. But too soon, the consuming heat of it all was more than he knew how to handle. It rushed up too hard, too fast to process. There was just Oliver everywhere, in all of his senses. Percy pressed his thighs tight around Oliver’s waist and dragged his nails up his back.

Gasping, Percy pulled out of the kiss. He rested their foreheads together, trying to catch his breath. “And I’m just so…” his breath hitched. He didn’t have words anymore. Oliver pressed him into the side of the pool and rolled his hips against Percy.

“You're so hard. Fuck Percy… can I…?” His fingers plucked at the waistband of Percy’s swim trunks.

He should probably think about it more, weigh the outcomes. It swirled through his brain too fast to focus. This was an experiment. Just a test. For Oliver. But he _wanted_. All of it. More. _More_.

There wasn’t really anything to think over. Percy shoved his swimsuit down, both losing it to the depths of the pool and knocking the two of them away from the ledge.

“Oh shit, Oliver!” He pulled a spluttering Oliver back against the side, both of them laughing as they found their footing.

“Out! Let’s get out.” He launched himself out of the pool in one smooth movement. Then knelt to yank Percy’s arms, awkwardly dragging him from the pool.

Percy grunted as his belly dragged against the edge. “Let me go! I can do it myself!” 

Oliver straddled his lap as soon as Percy was free of the water. His kiss pushed Percy back, but Percy didn’t want to lie down on the cold tile. He pressed into Oliver, forcing him to rest on his heels. Percy's hands ran up his back and into his hair. Oliver’s moan sent another hot wave through Percy.

He thought it was the water giving him that all-consuming feeling. But no, even here, with the cold tile giving him something to focus on, there was still the overwhelming heat of Oliver everywhere. His hands burned lingering trails along Percy’s skin and he wanted to melt into it. 

“Tell me you like it.” Oliver’s guttural words shot through Percy.

“Fuck _yes_ Oliver.” Percy’s prick ached but before he could take care of it, Oliver took him in hand. His high pitched moan would probably embarrass him when he remembered this later, but now he couldn’t care. “Oh fuck, please don’t stop. It’s so - Oliver - I want -” But Percy didn’t know what he wanted. “More. Just… more… almost…”

“Me too…” Oliver moaned. He pulled Percy’s hand to his cock. “Yes… like that.” He kissed Percy again, bouncing lightly to encourage Percy’s hand to move faster. 

Oliver crushed their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, groaning as he suddenly came all over Percy’s hand. His hand went slack around Percy’s cock for a moment, but then he stroked quickly, driving Percy over the edge in a hot, heavy wave.

No longer caring about the cold tile, Percy melted onto the floor with a dazed moan. “Sweet fucking Merlin, I cannot remember the last time I came so hard, so fast.”

Oliver, still straddling his thighs, slumped over to rest his cheek against Percy’s chest. He hugged Percy tight with his whole body, and gave a contented sigh when Percy ran his fingers through his hair.

Still breathing heavily, Percy had to ask, “Was that what you expected?” Oliver answered with a noncommittal moan. “It was certainly more than I expected and I hope you aren’t feeling like you’ve somehow cheated on your crush. I mean, sharing kisses with someone to see if it’s something you like is one thing, but getting off with someone is something else entirely but don’t worry I’ll tell anyone. If you want, we can pretend this never happened but I wouldn’t mind another go round, strictly for - for satisfying curiosity -”

“Percival Ignatius Weasley,” Oliver said, sitting up with a frown. “What are you talking about?”

Percy tried to wriggle out from under Oliver, but Oliver’s thighs clamped tight around him to keep him in place. Oliver grabbed his hands and pressed them into the tile by Percy’s head. Their faces were so close, Percy couldn’t help but note. Close enough to kiss again. His heart thumped against his chest, so loud he was sure Oliver could hear it.

He looked up into deep brown eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Just that I won’t tell him, that you got off with me. The Gryffindor you fancy.”

“Percy, I swear you’re the dumbest smart guy I know.” He nuzzled their noses together and gave Percy a chaste kiss on the lips. “It’s you. You’re the Gryffindor I fancy.”

“Wait, what?”

Oliver sat up and held out his hand. “Accio wand.” His wand zoomed across the room into his hand. He cleaned them both up with a light cleaning spell. “It’s cold out here. Let’s get back in the pool and I’ll tell you all about how I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Thinking about me?” Percy asked, still not comprehending. He startled at the splash of water Oliver’s body made as it hit the water.

“Come on, the water’s still hot.” He folded his arms on the edge of the pool and smiled up at Percy. “And I believe I have more empirical data to collect.”

“Data, right.” Percy sat on the edge, dangling his feet in the pool. “It’s really me?”

Oliver pulled him in, laughing when he came up spitting water. He wrapped his arms around Percy’s waist and whispered, “It’s definitely you.”


End file.
